Ditto
by kdo xx forever
Summary: If you like cheesy HermioneRon fluff, then this is your kind of story!


"**Ditto"**

Disclaimer: If I was J.K. I wouldn't be wasting valuable seventh book-writing time. Duh.

Authors Note: I just thought of this one day and since I'm kinda waiting to put up my next L/J chapter I decided to give yall SOMETHING to read!

---

One-Shot

With bright stars shining down on her, Hermione Granger sat in the Astronomy Tower, the time being approximately two in the morning. Sitting on the window sill, the wind softly played with her hair causing it to swish and sway around her face. Hermione had found that she needed some peace, some quiet, some space. She needed to collect her thoughts, something that she hadn't been able to do lately. So any things had been going through her head. Harry, the Horcruxes, Voldemort, school...Ron. Just everything.

And she couldn't sort one of them out.

Not one.

"Hermione?"

The voice broke through the still silence, startling her so immensely that she jumped from her seat, almost falling over in the process. Gasping slightly, she turned only to see a 6'2", red-haired Ron standing before her, half-asleep and clad in blue pinstripe pajamas that were a couple inches too short for him.

"Oh—Ron!" she muttered quietly, wiping the tears she hadn't realized were streaming from her face. Standing up, she watched Ron as he brought a hand through his hair as his mouth opened wide in a noisy yawn. Ron pattered across the floor in bare feet, rubbing the sleep from his eyes simultaneously. Walking towards her, he sat down beside the spot she had been sitting, motioning for her to sit again.

"What're you doing up here?" he asked.

Hermione smiled slightly, teasing him. "I could ask the same of you Ronald." Grinning Ron shook his head.

"I asked you first."

The mood suddenly serious, Hermione looked away from him, blinking fiercely to hide any more tears. She shrugged. "I dunno. Just thinking." she said simply.

Ron surveyed her through long lashes, sensing something else wrong. "Oh." was all he said, resting a hand on the sill to support himself.

Hermione sat quietly looking over the trees of the Forbidden Forest as the moon cast an eerie light over Ron and herself. Ron, after a couple of long, awkward minutes of silence, cast a glance towards Hermione. She looked beautiful as always. Her hair was being blown out of the sloppy bun it had been put into, several strands of it cascading around her face. Her eyes seemed to be glittering under thick lashes and her pink lips were parted slightly as her breaths came out in slow, even breaths. Her cheeks were also pink and held the remains of what looked light tears.

Just as he drew breath to say something, Hermione spoke.

"Everything's changed." she said softly.

Ron, whose mouth was half-opened quickly shut it. She didn't look as though she were finished so he waited for her to continue.

"Everything's changed and I'm scared, Ron. I hate it. I hate always being scared for Harry, for myself, for my family—for you." Not daring to meet his eyes as she said these last words she continued. "I hate always looking over my shoulder and being so afraid that Voldemort might be there and I'm just sick of it all." she finished breathlessly, relieved to get her feelings out.

Ron understood completely. "I know," he said carefully, "but everything will turn out alright."

Hermione made a scoffing noise. "How do you know that?" she yelled shrilly. "We could all be dead tomorrow if he wanted us to be!" she finished hysterically, a tear finding a path down her cheek.

Reaching his hand out, he gently wiped the tear from her cheek with his thumb, hating to see her like this. She was always the strong one. Of course she cried all the time and she was bossy and a know-it-all, but she kept him and Harry in line—always gave them hope.

".._I don't _know that Hermione." he whispered as she closed her eyes. "But you told me once that if we don't have hope we don't have anything. 'Mione, I know you're scared. Hell, I'm terrified, so's Harry. but if either of you are going down, I'm going with you. Just...damn it 'Mione,_ please_ don't cry." he pleaded helplessly.

Laughing softly Hermione quickly brushed away the tears that followed his speech. With another watery laugh, she looked up at him. "Look at me—sobbing over something I can't control. This has been what I've been afraid of since the end of fourth year and I have never once cried over it. But now—I know the final battle is soon. I can just feel it. I know you can too. And Harry. It's close and to be completely honest—I'm terrified."

Ron sighed and ran a hand through his hair, turning to stare out at the sky.

"Hermione?"

"Hmm?" she replied, looking down at her nails.

"You know I'd die for you right?" he asked not letting his eyes meet hers.

Looking up she swallowed, nodding.

"I know." she whispered. "That's what scares me the most. I know if Voldemort—oh Ron for heavens sakes, use his name—I know if Voldemort used the Avada Kedavra you would jump in front of Harry or me and—I don't want to be the reason you die! I won't be and I won't let you!" She said stubbornly, emotionally past crying at the moment. She wouldn't be the reason he was dead. "I couldn't live with myself if I ever lose you." she said suddenly, her face softening.

Ron looked quite happy about this statement as he turned to look at her finally. "Well, er—are you going to be alright?" he asked finally.

Hermione nodded her head, a small giggle escaping her lips. "I'll be fine. you can go to bed now if you want. I know you must be tired."

Rubbing his eyes, he smiled appreciatively. He was pretty knackered. "Thanks Hermione." Giving her one of those awkward guy, half-hug things, he walked towards the door quite looking forward to his warm bed, although he didn't want to leave Hermione up here alone.

"Wait!" Hermione called out, causing him to turn back around in surprise. "You never told me why you were up here." she explained, her cheeks oddly flushed.

Smiling lightly he shrugged. "I dunno. Just thinking." he said simply, mimicking her earlier answer. Hermione smiled back as he turned to open the door again.

Biting her lip, she nervously called out again. "Ron?"

Half-laughing, he turned, once again, back around. "Yes?"

She smiled nervously. "You know how you said you would die for me?" she blurted. Furrowing his brow he nodded. "Uh huh.."

"Well, er—I just wanted to say...ditto." she finished, knowing that if she had the chance, she would die for him.

Grinning, he answered. "And you know how you said you wouldn't let me?" he asked back.

Hermione nodded, knowing where this was going.

"Ditto." he said, finally turning the handle on the door and walking out, leaving behind a happy, smiling Hermione.

---

Cheesy? Yes. Sweet? Duh. Reviews? OF COURSE! hehe Tell me how you like it!

XOXO

Riley


End file.
